20 octobre 1986
by Thestral
Summary: Je peux vous dire que c'est une mini-fic 'drama' qui a rapport à Sirius et... lisez le titre, vous comprendrez tout! ^^


**__**

Mini-Note de l'auteure : Je m'excuse si c'est vraiment mauvais, mais ça m'a pris tout d'un coup : je voulais écrire une mini-fic drama sur Sirius Black. Alors je me suis attelée à la tâche, sans vraiment faire attention à l'histoire en général. Il fallait juste que ça sorte ^^

**__**

Môdit disclaimer : J'ai pas la tête à ça, alors : rien, absolument rien (si, si, rien, même les chaussettes de Sirius!) ne m'appartient. Tout est à mâdame J.K. Rowling!

Bonne lecture tout de même!

__

***

Sirius Black, 

20 octobre 1986

Pourquoi je me tais? Parce que personne ne voudrait même écouter ce que je veux dire. Alors je me tais. Chaque jour de ma vie, je ne dis plus un mot. Non, sauf lorsqu'il est question de la visite du Ministère. Là je parle. Mais tout ce que je dis est insipide, aucune vérité n'est cachée derrière. Car je connais la vérité. Je l'ai toujours connu. Le secret, c'en est moi le porteur. Et j'en paye le prix. Ironique, non? Je suis du 'bon' côté et c'est moi qui suis traité en pestiféré. Alors que le traître, betrayer, se cache je ne sais où. Je voudrais être fort. Me dire que tout s'arrangera un jour.

Mais j'ai si peur… Ils me font tellement peur… Avec leurs cagoules, leurs cagoules qui cachent un trou informe et béant, comme un grand tourbillon aspirant l'âme. Mon âme… je n'ai plus qu'elle – et la vérité. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me l'enlèvent… Ils n'ont pas le droit. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. Ils sont si affreux, inhumains.

J'ai peur qu'ils me découvrent et qu'ils m'enlèvent cette feuille. Cette feuille, c'est mon échappatoire. Je veux m'y défouler… 

J'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai du mal à écrire. Je suis effrayé. 

Qui aurait pu croire ça de moi, l'un des plus fameux Maraudeurs? Réputé pour vouloir 'protéger la veuve et l'orphelin'… Je suis du jour au lendemain un assassin. Je suis accusé à tort à travers. Et c'est affreux.

Mais j'aurais dû le savoir. Je savais les secrets. J'aurais dû alors me douter que d'en savoir trop, c'était comme ne pas assez en savoir. Je savais que Remus était un loup-garou. Je savais où étaient caché James, Lily et Harry. Mais par-dessus tout, je savais que Peter était leur Gardien du Secret et je sais qu'il est le coupable. Je sais qu'un traître et un meurtrier se promène maintenant sous forme de rat, en se faisant passer pour mort.

J'ai tellement de regrets… Je regrette d'avoir proposé Peter à James et Lily. Et je regrette de ne pas avoir réagi assez rapidement pour pouvoir le tuer. Mais je suis heureux d'avoir combattu du bon côté. Je ne regrette pas non plus le fait d'avoir su les secrets. Ça a aidé des personnes, mes meilleurs amis. Je les aimais tellement. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que moi. Moi et ma solitude. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment confrontée, je la trouvais trop ennuyante. Maintenant, je sais aussi qu'elle peut être pesante. Trop pesante. Le poids dans mon estomac n'est pas là pour rien.

Je suis fatigué. J'ai fermé mes yeux trop de fois ici en y voyant toujours les deux corps étendus de James et Lily. Morts, sans vie. Je ne veux plus dormir. Je ne veux plus les voir. Je ne veux pas les oublier, je veux juste pouvoir effacer cette image de mon esprit. Elle est trop incompréhensible. Lily et James ne peuvent pas être morts. Ils étaient tellement vivants, toujours souriant, même dans les plus mauvais moments. Je ne dois pas les oublier. Je ne dois pas oublier le rire et les yeux de Lily, je ne dois pas oublier l'amitié et les cheveux de James. Je ne dois pas les laisser pourrir dans mon esprit. Ils en ont trop fait pour moi. Je les ai trop aimés.

Mais surtout, je ne dois pas oublier l'amitié de Remus. Parce que le dernier regard qu'il m'a lancé était un regard glacé, méprisant, désespéré. Le regard d'un homme qui a tout perdu. Je lui ai crié que j'étais innocent, bien sûr. Il a dû croire que j'avais vu trop de films moldus, comme il se plaisait à me le répéter lorsque nous étions à Poudlard et que je m'amusais à imiter James Bond (" Je m'appelle Black, Sirius Black. "). Il me croit coupable. Et c'est ça qui fait le plus mal. Il croit que j'ai tué James et Lily. Comment aurais-je pu faire une chose aussi horrible? Comment aurais-je pu nous faire ça, faire ça à Harry? Comment un geste aussi lâche aurait pu venir de moi? Mais Peter… J'aurais du m'en douter. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas comment cela a pu me passer sous les yeux. C'était trop évident.

Maintenant, c'est trop tard, Tout est trop tard. Les vies de James et Lily sont finies et la mienne aussi. Celle de Harry, qui venait tout juste de commencer, sera sûrement affreuse, entourée de tous ces moldus. Je suis dans cette cellule, alors que je voudrais le consoler de la perte de ses parents. Je voudrais qu'il me connaisse. Je voudrais qu'il sache que je l'aime comme un père aime son fils. Je voudrais qu'il me croie si je lui disais que je suis innocent. 

J'aimerais pouvoir m'évader de cette prison qui se forme dans mon esprit. Mais je n'y arrive pas. La réalité est trop dure, trop irréelle, comme une barrière infranchissable, que l'on voit d'en bas. 

Mais par-dessus tout, je voudrais mourir. Y a-t-il une seule raison qui me rallie à ce monde? Il pourrait y avoir Harry. Mais il est maintenant comme un très vieux rêve que j'aurais fait il y a quelques années. Ce petit bébé que j'ai vu la dernière fois alors qu'il avait un an n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir. 

L'espoir n'existe plus. Elle s'est envolée il y a de cela beaucoup d'année. Lorsqu'on m'a jeté dans ce caveau. Lorsque j'ai appris que je ne verrais plus jamais la lumière du jour.

J'ai peur… Ils vont revenir… Je veux mourir.

***

Alors, z'avez apprécié? Si oui, tant mieux, si non et bien… tant pis! En tout cas, laissez-moi une petite review si la réponse était oui!

**__**

Spoutnika –xxxx- 


End file.
